When You're Ready
by brilliantstars
Summary: Clare becomes more aware of her sexual desire when Eli surprises her with his newly clean room. Now that the room is ready, could she be as well? Takes place in my head about a month of so after Umbrella Part 2! Rated M, enjoy! R/R
1. Chapter 1

Clare stood at her locker, taking out the books she needed for tonight's homework. The final bell had rung not too long ago and the halls were busy with students rushing to get out of the school.

Clare was contemplating whether or not she needed her science or her math book when she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waste.

"Hey you" Eli whispered into her ear, kissing her neck lightly.

Clare turned to face Eli, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey" she smiled and kissed him gently on the lips "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that, you know the rules" Clare laughed

"Right of course, the no PDA rule." Eli sighed "It just doesn't sit right with me" and he kissed her again sweetly.

Clare giggled and she turned to get her science book and closed her locker,

"So, I have a surprise for you." Eli said, enlacing his fingers with hers and they walked towards the school doors.

"Really?" Clare replied, "and what exactly would it be?" she asked

"Well, you'll just have to come over later and see won't you?" Eli smirked, "How do you feel about joining me and parents for dinner?"

They walked down the steps of Degrassi; Clare spotted her mother waiting for her in a nearby car and waved.

"Sounds good to me!" Clare said "Pick me up around 5:30?"

"See you then" Eli glanced quickly over and Clare's mom to make sure she wasn't staring and leaned in to kiss Clare, The kiss was short, but deep and enough to leave Clare slightly breathless, like all of Eli's kisses usually did.

She waved and watched Eli walk towards Morty. She found her eyes looking him up and down as he walked; ending up at his butt...she continued to stare.

"Clare!" yelled Clare's mother from the car

Clare quickly snapped back to reality. Realizing that her mind had fallen into the gutter, she regained composure and walked towards her mother's car.

"Where exactly did you go just then?" Her mother laughed and little, pulling away from the school.

"I um, I have no idea" Clare sputtered out.

While Clare knew it was normal to obviously check out the person you were with, she had never actually realized just how good Eli's body was, even with all his clothes on…he would probably look even better with them off and…

Clare shook her head again.

"Are you feeling alight?"

"Yes. Yeah, mom im fine" Clare said, twisting her ring around her finger. She decided to focus her mind on science.

At least until Eli picked her up later.

The moment they arrived at his house, Eli pulled Clare upstairs. He covered her eyes and led her to his bedroom door.

"Eli…"Clare laughed as she stumbled along "I can't see anything!"

"Just one more second…" Eli said. Clare heard his door creak open.

They took a few more steps until Eli finally removed his hands from Clare's eyes.

Clare looked around, in shock. She was standing in Eli's bedroom, but it didn't look like his bedroom. Everything was clean and tidy. Everything was in its place and she could actually see the floor.

Clare took a few steps around the room. Her mouth formed into a huge grin. She spun around to look at Eli.

"Eli, it's…I can't believe it! It looks amazing!" she threw her arms around him; he lifted her up a little off her feet and spun her around.

"God, this must have taken forever" Clare said as he set her down, "We definitely couldn't have done that a month ago" she laughed

"Yeah, I finally got the rest of the boxes out yesterday" Eli said, leaning against his door frame "Mom and dad were a big help…I couldn't wait to show you"

Clare walked closer to him and placed her hands on his waist

"I am so proud of you," she said and she leaned in to kiss him.

Eli responded by taking her face in his hands and intensifying the kiss. Her hands remained stationary on his waist, shaking a little at Eli's forwardness. The kiss felt so good, Clare's mind was racing. She pressed her body closer to Eli's, he moaned a little into the kiss.

Eli took a step forward, pushing Clare backwards towards the bed, shutting his door with his free arm.

They moved closer to the bed. Elis hands found Clare's waist, his hands slid up the back of her blouse, enough just so he could feel his fingertips on her bare skin. Goosebumps sprung to the surface of her skin.

Eli's hands moved further up her back, caressing her skin. Clare's knees began to weaken beneath her and she lost her balance. Eli removed his hands from her back quick enough to catch her.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. Clare got lost in his amazing eyes; she leaned in to kiss him again. Grabbing at the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down onto the bed. She lay down, Eli hovered above her. He kissed her deeply; she pulled him down closer, so that their bodies pressed together. The friction of their hips pressing together caused Eli to groan a little once again.

The kiss intensified, Clare's hands became tangled in his dark hair. Eli ran his hand up Clare's thigh and to the hem of her shirt. He moved his hand up further, grazing her breast.

Clare gasped and broke the kiss. Eli retracted his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry…im really sorry" Eli breathed, he began to get up

"No!" Clare said abruptly, pulling him back down too her. "It's…its okay. It felt good." Clare smiled "Keep going" and with that she pulled Eli's hand up to her breast. Eli stared intently at her for a moment before cupping her breast and leaning in to kiss her once again. He began to grope her, slowly and gently. Clare moaned into their kiss, and Eli began kissing down her jaw, then down to the crook of her neck.

Clare squirmed underneath him, all of this touching felt so good. Her hands roamed all around Eli's body, just as she had fantasized about doing earlier that day. She grabbed for the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. Eli stopped what he was doing long enough for Clare to pull the shirt over his head. Clare stared up at him timidly, her eyes falling to his chest. Her trembling hands moved up his torso, feeling his muscles contract under her soft touch, he sucked in a breath. She moved her hands to his face, pulling him back down to her lips.

The kiss became heated once again. Eli slipped his hand under Clare's blouse, grasping her breast and caressing it. Clare didn't protest. She was too caught up in the moment. She found her hands feeling all around Eli's back and shoulders, gripping at his skin.

Although her mind was telling her to remove Eli's hand from her breast and getting up immediately, she couldn't help but let herself fall into the bliss that was Eli Goldsworthy. She had forgotten about her ring, about her faith, about everything. All she wanted right now was in this moment. The feeling if Eli caressing and kissing her skin, the feeling of his body on top of hers. In reality, all Clare wanted to do was get him naked.

Eli began to grind his hips against hers; Clare moaned and gripped at his hair. She felt his hard-on against her leg. She found herself feeling wetter and wetter as he continued with his movements; she bit her lip in pleasure.

"Ohh, Eli…" Clare breathed

Eli reached down to the button of her jeans, hesitating for a moment. Clare looked him flustered and pink faced. She nodded a little and Eli resumed kissing her, slowly unbuttoning her pants.

Before Clare had a chance to even second guess herself, a loud knock came abruptly from the door, followed by Eli's mother entering the room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "So sorry you to!" she laughed, "I didn't mean to interrupt!"

In that moment Clare had pushed Eli off of her and sat bolt right up, her face burning red. She began straightening herself out. She kind of wanted to just fall into the bed and die a little.

Oh don't be embarrassed sweetie!" CeCe said, "Im sure this won't be the last time one of us catches you to in the act. Eli darling, just put a sock on the door next time or something."

"Okay mom! Thanks we, ahh, we got it!" Eli said, grabbing for his shirt and hauling it on over his head. Whatever hardness he may have had before had disappeared by the sound of his mothers voice.

CeCe looked at the two and just smiled "Well, when you are both finished, dinner is on the table" she winked and excited the room.

Eli sat down on the bed next to Clare.

"Wow, this is why I liked having a lock on my door." Eli smirked looking over at Clare. He could tell how humiliated she was feeling. He placed his hand on her knee

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? Its no big deal to my parents believe me"

Clare nodded a little and said "We should get downstairs"

As Clare followed Eli down to the kitchen, she could figure out exactly what she was feeling, Of course she was embarrassed about what had happened, but she felt more annoyed then anything else. She had never felt so good in all her life; she didn't want it to end.

This revelation came as a shock to Clare.

It was clear, however when they had entered the kitchen that CeCe had spilt to bean to Bullfrog about what had happened. Bullfrog winked at them both.

As they ate and chatted, Clare prayed that the subject would not be brought up.

"So Eli, you know the drill for the weekend then I suppose?" CeCe asked

"Drill?" Clare questioned

"Oh, Eli didn't tell you? Bullfrog and I are going to a radio dj convention the weekend!" CeCe grinned at her husband

"Yup" Bullfrog replied "Been waiting for this all year!"

"Eli I left all the numbers and such on the fridge just in case you need us." CeCe said

She had been a little more cautious about her son since he had started getting help for his hoarding problem. She had left all the flight information and hotel names along with the numbers.

"Don't worry about It mom" Eli smiled, "You know ill be fine! I have Clare here of course" Eli looked at her sweetly

Clare smiled back. Her mind was still foggy, unsure of what this new feeling that had come over her was.

"Condoms are under the sink in our bathroom" Bullfrog chimed in

"_Dad_" Eli said, giving him a look.

His parents just laughed and continued eating.

Clare just forced a half smile.

and for some reason she had decided to remember that piece of information.


	2. Chapter 2

After the night's festivities, Eli drove Clare home. He pulled up alongside her house and shut off the engine.

"Im really sorry about what happened tonight." Eli said

"It's fine. Better for it to be your parents then mine" Clare replied

The ride had been a rather awkward one, since they had never had such an intense make put session prior to tonight. Eli was a little unsure as to how he should address the subject.

"It was probably a good thing that she walked in when she did..." Eli said

Clare looked at him "Why do you say that?"

Eli looked down, "Because it would have been really hard for me to stop otherwise, you know, eventually when you would have told me to…"

"What makes you think I would have told you to stop anyways?" Clare asked, a little taken aback by Eli's assumption.

"Come on Clare, I just meant that…" Eli was quickly cut off

"You just meant that _im_ a prude or something?" Clare asked, offended

"You know that's not what I meant!" Eli said exasperated.

Clare leaned back against her seat and signed.

"Look Clare, I just don't want to push you, you know that…it's hard on me but I don't want to seem like some sort of dog. What happened in my room, I shouldn't have pushed you, it was wrong of me to." Eli said, taking her hand in his.

Clare turned her head to look at him again, "You know…you don't always have to be so cautious with me. It's not like we did anything that I didn't want to! Your always tip toeing around the subject. When you kiss me its like you try and restrain yourself and then when things get a little intense you pull away…"

"Because it's hard Clare!" Eli said abruptly "It's not exactly easy to stop sometimes. I don't want to just jump you when I know you're uncomfortable with it. As much as I want you I-"

Clare cut him off again "I want you too. You don't have to be so gentle all the time…"

Clare leaned in to kiss him, hard. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Eli's arms wrapped around her waist, the other fell upon her thigh, and he began rubbing it slowly.

Clare slipped her tongue into his mouth, moving her hand down his chest. She then moved so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. Eli seemed extremely taken a back but his maneuver, but continued kissing her deeply. Both of his hands lay on her thighs now moving closer to and closer to her ass.

Things began to get very heated; Clare's hands were roaming all over Eli's body, she grinded her hips a little into his. Eli moaned.

"Clare..." Eli breathed, breaking the kiss.

Clare started at him, flustered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just…we're parked outside your house. Your dad could talk out at any minute and catch us. Not exactly the best second first impression I want to make…"

Clare signed, and removed herself from his lap. The same annoyed feeling came over her once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure." Clare replied monotone "Tomorrow…sounds great."

Eli leaned in to kiss her. Clare kissed him back, but her head was somewhere else.

She opened the door turning her head one more time to smile "Bye"

Eli waved and started the engine to the hearse and drove off.

Clare stood there outside her house for a moment and let out a long frustrated sigh before turning to walk into her house.

"Hey Clare bear, how was dinner?" Clare dad called from the living room as she stomped up the stairs in frustration.

"Fine…Just fine" Clare replied "Im going to bed. Goodnight"

Clare walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She turned on her cd player and walked over to her bed and slumped down onto it.

What was her problem? She had an amazing respectful boyfriend that abides her wishes and she was annoyed with him?

Clare lay back on her bed. Her body tingled all over and she groaned a little. She yearned for Eli's touch, for his lips to be on hers.

Sometimes he was just _too_ respectful. He hardly ever even pushed a little, constantly stopping when things got good. Like he never believed her when she said she might be ready for…

Clare sat up straight. Ready for what exactly? Could that be what it was? Did she want to have sex now?

It would make sense, considering her mind had been in the complete gutter lately and she just couldn't admit it to herself. She remembered once how she had scolded Ali for saying how horny she was; and now she was the one who was…well you know.

She recalled the conversation she had had with Eli and what he had said about her being ready. Her reply had been _"Maybe, someday."_

She didn't think that someday would have come so soon.

But that's what it was; she wanted to finally take the next step. She wanted Eli to just take her and…Clare's mind trailed off into rated R thoughts and she smiled a little to herself, but she quickly snapped out of her little fantasy and shook her head.

She stood up and began pacing her room. She really did want it..._bad_. She had never allowed herself to even think about it before really, besides that one time she attempted to throw herself at Eli. She always felt a little twinge of guilt when it came to thinking about sex. But lately it was all she thought of. She had even attempted masturbation but it didn't bring her to kind of relief she had expected and hoped for.

Every time she thought of Eli or saw Eli she felt herself tingle all over; specifically below the waste line. She felt herself blush a little.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Its okay" she thought to herself, "I'm a sexual human being that just wants to be banged like a screen door in a hurricane". Clare shook her head again, she really was horny…wow, Ali would be so proud.

"The weekend…" She thought "His parents are going away. Maybe I could take him up on that stay at the "Hotel Eli". Clare started to become a little excited, even moreso to tell Eli that she was finally ready to go all the way.

She got ready and got into bed, her mind still racing with thoughts when she heard her phone buzz.

She picked it up and it read: "You know I think you're the most perfect person I've ever met, Edwards…sorry if I pissed you off tonight. I'll make it up to you!"

Clare smiled at the text.

"Yes, yes you will." Clare thought and smirked a little, shutting off her light and drifting off to sleep.

Across town, Eli sat in his newly cleaned room. He thought it was extremley weird lookig now, but was glad he finally didn't feel so lost.

He signed, giving up on waiting for her to reply. He lay back on his pillow and groaned in annoyance.

"Why did I have to push this?" he thought

Eli really didn't mind waiting for Clare to be ready, but it was growing tiresome. Everytime he saw Clare, kissed her, touched her...he wanted to rip her clothes off and just-

He stopped himself from continuing the thought.

It had been a while though...a _long _while. Eli couldn't deny to himself that he really wanted to have sex, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Clare. He didn't want her to feel guilty or to get pissed off, he knew how reserved she was about sex and even about discussing it. Besides the one time he showed up on his doorstep throwing himself at her, they hadn't really talked about it. Part of him had wished he said yes that day, but he knew that would have been wrong and selfish.

He wanted it to be right for Clare, that's all that mattered to him. Clare just never seemed like a overly sexual person to him, he wondered if she would ever actually be ready.

But she had acted so strange tonight. Like she was annoyed he had stopped...he didn't really think anything of it he just found it strange. He checked his phone one final time before shutting it off. He was going to have to do some groveling tomorrow, he could see it now.

He tried to move his mind onto other things. He was looking forward to having the house to himself for a few days!

**Author's Note:** You're all so sweet in the reviews! Thanks so much! I got such great feedback I had to continue it right away! There is going to be another 2 parts to this story I believe so keep checking back for updates!


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Eli stood staring at his locker. He had decided it was probably time to clear it out as well. As he started sorting through what was garbage and what wasn't he felt a pair of hands on his waist, squeezing him gently.

"Hey!" Clare said, kissing him on the cheek

Eli turned around, confused at Clare's pleasant mood. He had assumed after last night that she would be irritated and that it would result in him begging for forgiveness.

"Hey…" Eli replied carefully.

"You're sorting your locker? I could have helped you know!" she said sweetly

"Its probably better if I do it alone really…so, you're in a good mood?"

"I am!" Clare said brightly; "I was wondering if you could meet me at the picnic tables during our free period?"

"Um, sure" Eli replied, still slightly perplexed.

"Great" Clare grinned "See you in a bit!"

Clare turned to leave; Eli watched her as she walked away. There was a certain was that Clare moved her hip when she walked that drove him crazy. It was probably completely unbeknownst to her.

He continued at his locker until he heard the first bell.

"What could she want to meet me for?" Eli thought to himself. He hoped it had nothing to do with what had happened last night. But he really wasn't sure.

After first period, Eli went straight to the picnic tables outside the school entrance. He waited for a few minutes, until he finally saw Clare coming towards him, a slight spring in her step.

There was no one around, which made Eli all the more nervous for what Clare was planning to discuss with him.

"Hey you" Clare said, sitting next to him

"Hi" Eli smiled "So what exactly did you need to get me alone for exactly, Edwards?"

"Well…" Clare began; "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take you up on your offer for a stay at the Hotel Eli?" she grinned a little at the last part.

"When? You mean the weekend? I can't see why not!" Eli was relived that this was all she wanted to talk about "That works well; we'll have the whole house to ourselves! We could probably rent a few movies and…"

Clare cut him off; "I was thinking of something a little more…intimate"

"Intimate?" Eli replied, slightly confused and clearly not fully understanding where Clare was going "so…you want to rent a chick flick…? Not that im opposed to the Notebook and crap like that, its just kind of mushy for my…"

Clare laughed; "No…I was thinking maybe you and I could, well you know be the ones getting intimate..." she caressed his leg a little

Eli looked down at her hand on his leg and then back up to her…was she serious?

Clare laughed to herself a little "Wow, did I really just say "getting intimate"? thats almost as lame as the saying "making love" or "deflowering"

Eli wasn't listening to Clare, his mind was racing.

"Look Clare, I know I said all that stuff about when my room was ready…"

"Yes, and it is now…" Clare interrupted

"What I really meant was when you're ready and…"

Clare cut him off once again and said "Listen Eli, you seem to be under the impression that I don't know my own self. Don't make this about me or my faith. I've thought about it…believe me."

"Clare…" Eli said quietly.

"Is it me? Do you not want to?" Clare asked, a little nervously.

Eli sighed, running his hand through his hair, "You know that's not the case…"

Clare took his hand, "and it's not the case for me either anymore. I've been mulling it over and over in my mind for weeks." Clare looked down; "After we talked about it in you're room that night I even decided to go on the pill so I could be ready…" she blushed a little

Eli was surprised at this revelation. He didn't expect her to be thinking about it so seriously.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked sincerely "The last thing I want is for you to regret it. I don't want that to happen"

"Eli!" Clare said happily, pressing her forehead to his and smiling "I won't…a month and a half ago I probably would have. But now that we've talked about it and we've sorted through everything, I just feel ready, you know? I want to be with you, and I mean it this time. Its not just my head telling me im ready, its my heart and well, my body…"

Eli felt her hands shake a little on his face at the latter part of her response. He took them in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Okay" he said, caressing her cheek before giving her a kiss and smiling "But if we're going to do this…there is probably something you should know…" Eli said cryptically, getting up from the picnic table and taking a few steps.

Clare's heart sunk…what now? She got up and moved towards him.

"What is it…?" Clare asked tentatively.

Eli turned to face her; his face was serious.

"You should probably know that…that I love you…" Eli said, smirking.

Clare looked at him before giving him a playful shove.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she laughed a little; "I love you too."

Eli looked around quickly to see if any teachers were around, before pulling Clare into a passionate kiss. The kiss was on fire, there confession's sending them into a frenzy. Both secretly thought to themselves how badly they wanted the other at this very moment.

"So tomorrow night?" Eli said, breaking the kiss.

"Tomorrow night." Clare grinned.

They both walked hand in hand to the school, parting ways when they entered.

Eli spotted Adam at his locker.

"Hey man" Adam said

"Hey, so I need to talk to you. Guy stuff, you know?" Eli said abruptly.

"Sure...?" Adam said, confused at Eli's urgenecy.

"So, Clare is staying over the weekend and she wants to..."

"To...? Adam repated

"Come on, dude" Eli said annoyed

"Oh! oh...wow" Adam smirked "I mean I figured it wouldn't take her long, considering how often I catch her giving you bedroom eyes" he laughed a little "Sop what exactly are you talking to me for? Im not exactly a sex god if you haven't noticed"

"I just...I want to do things right you know? I mean with Julia, out first time was in the back on my hearse and it was rushed and uncomfortable. This is different..."

"I'll say!" Adam said "You're going to deflower "saint" Clare. She is giving you her virginity! I'd be terrfied if I were you, man. I mean, this is her first time, its huge and..."

Eli just glared at Adam, he always had such an amazing way of putting things into the most awful perspective possible.

"Im just saying it's special..." Adam said, covering his tracks "Especially for a girl like Clare. I mean she's talked about how she pictures it to be like, she's all about those old school romances."

"So what should I do?" Eli was at a loss, he honestly had never tried to be romantic before.

"Clare deserves the very best" Adam said "Make it happen in any way you can think of!" and with that Adam gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder and walked on to class.

Eli leaned against the lockers for a brief moment.

"The very best" Eli thought, "I can do that! if Clare is going to trust me with something like this then im going to blow her mind!"

He smirked a little at the last part.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the lack of smut in this one! Lol but I'm thinking ill be adding more chapters then what I had previously said, the good stuff is coming though : ) a little fluff never hurts either!


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything I own looks like something a nun would wear." Clare said, annoyed with the results her closet was producing.

"Well, I've been telling you that for forever" Ali replied

Clare continued picking through her closet, while Ali flipped through a magazine on Clare's bed.

"You know…it really doesn't matter what you wear in all honesty. He is just going to be taking it off you anyways" Ali said slyly

Clare flicked an old t-shirt at Ali's face and laughed.

"Im only speaking the truth…I cannot believe you are no longer going to be a virgin as off tomorrow! I never thought I'd see the day!" Ali said as she playfully flicked the shirt back at Clare.

Ali got up and walked over to the closet in an attempt to help her desperate friend.

"What about this?" she asked, taking out a plaid blouse "Its cute and casual and you can just wear in along with that black skirt!"

"Really?" Clare asked, still feeling bewildered

"Clare, it's not like you are going to a gala or something. Im pretty confident he does not expect you to be dress up. Besides the more casual you are about it the less nervous you'll be…because no offense you're doing a crap job at trying to cover it up"

"Im not that nervous" Clare said, unconvincingly.

Ali smiled at her and handed her the blouse, "Trust me on this. Eli is not going to care what you're wearing; he thinks you're beautiful either way, I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Clare sat down on her bed; folding the shirt in her hands "Im honestly really excited" Clare admitted "I've had sex on my mind 24/7. Every time I see Eli I want to jump his bones…I feel like you!" Ali gave her a look and then smiled "But I am wondering…what's it like?" she asked curiously

Ali sat down beside her "Im not exactly the best person to be asking. If you recall correctly I lost my virginity in the ravine to a guy that could have potentially given me a STD. But I wasn't ready though, I did it because I thought I had to…to keep Johnny you know? But it's not like that with you guys, Eli wouldn't care if you didn't have sex with him. He loves you."

"You're right…" Clare sighed, "I guess what Im really asking is how badly it hurts or how uncomfortable it is."

"It isn't exactly pleasant at first. But once again I didn't find it pleasant either way. I really don't think you should me using my first time as any type of example. Like I said, it's going to be different for you."

Ali's words did reassure Clare a little bit, because she was right. This wasn't just a random night where she felt pressured into having sex, this was what she wanted.

"I do want this in case you're thinking im making a mistake. You know I wouldn't rush into anything I didn't want to do."

Ali nodded "I know you're always the level headed one, which is why I know if you're doing this, you're doing it for you too. Which is why im totally jealous! You need to call me as soon as possible afterwards with every detail…and I mean _every _detail" Ali winked at her

Clare shoved her and laughed "Yeah sure, no problem…I think what im most freaked out about is taking my clothes off, I mean if you've seen the pictures of his ex you'd understand. Im most definitely not her…"

She stood up and walked over to her mirror, and started fixing her hair. Ali followed.

"Clare, don't be ridiculous. You have an amazing body and you know it. You're just too afraid to admit it!"

"It's just, I've never really been any bit naked in front of him before and it's slightly nerve wracking."

"Yeah, its all good when he is the one getting naked but as soon as it's you, a red flag goes off" Ali laughed "But you really have nothing to worry about!"

Care shook her head, "Okay, I don't want to discuss it anymore, im going to go change!" she said smiling and hurried off into the bathroom.

A few moments later she came out, there was nothing particularly special about her outfit but she was too frustrated to change now. Unfortunately for Clare, she had never been the type to by fancy clothes or fancy undergarments. She had to make due with what she had, which sadly disappointed her. But as Ali had said, it would all be coming off anyways. Clare giggled a little at the thought of this and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"So, if my father calls…"

"I tell him you're either in the bathroom, downstairs in the kitchen or asleep. Don't worry about it, I got you covered!" Ali replied

Clare's father was currently staying at the house this week and Clare had told him she would be staying over to Ali's that night.

Clare finished throwing whatever else she needed into her overnight bag.

"Okay" Ali said as they were leaving Clare's bedroom "Let's go get you deflowered!"

"Ali, keep it down would you!" Clare said, laughing.

When they made it downstairs, Clare found her dad sitting in front of the television.

"Me and Ali are off, dad!" Clare said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Clare's father hardly looked up from his hockey game, "Sure thing, Clarebear. You girls have fun."

Ali started giggling and Clare pushed her through the door.

Meanwhile over at Eli's, he was having a mental pep talk of his own.

"So, you have all the necessary precautions" Adam said casually on the telephone

Eli smirked "You have no filter do you? And yes."

"How intense" Adam laughed to himself "Do guys usually give other guys the details afterwards?"

"Not that I know off" Eli said

"Oh no matter, Clare will tell me everything im sure. So, you nervous?"

"No im not nervous" Eli said defensively "It's not like im the one losing their virginity tonight. I mean its sex you know? Nothing to be nervous about" Eli attempted to play it cool,

Adam didn't buy it.

"Dude, you're a nervous wreck! I've never seen this side of you before" Adam laughed

Eli decided to give up, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, im going to try and seem cool with Clare here but im probably just as nervous as she is."

"Im sure you two will make fireworks together"

"Im glad you're so confident" Eli said smiling, that's when he heard the knock on his door "That's her now, talk to you later"

"Play safe" Adam yelled into the phone

Eli shook his head and hung up and proceeded to answer the door, Clare bounced in with a smile on her face.

"Well someone's happy…did you get laid or something?" Eli smirked

Clare playfully shoved his shoulder before leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"How did you get here?" Eli asked

"The bus. Ali and I got it! I wanted to make it seem as believable as possible to my dad that I was staying at her place."

It became silent.

"So what now? " Clare asked. She didn't really think about how it was all going to go down. Were they just going to jump into it?

"Now…we eat." Eli responded and led Clare into his kitchen

"You cooked?" Clare asked surprised "I mean you can cook?"

"I happen to be an excellent cook." Eli smiled "Besides, I thought you'd like it."

Clare grinned, "I do. Thank you" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Well, it smells amazing. Im starved honestly, I haven't been able to eat all day!" Clare felt stupid after saying the last part. Now Eli was going to think she had been some sort of nervous wreck not able to eat all day because of this.

After they had finished eating, they talked for a bit. Just casual conversation, neither of them knowing when exactly was the best time to propose going upstairs.

Silence befell the room once again.

"There's cake in the fridge if you want some" Eli finally blurted out.

"Oh, no im full! I don't think I could eat another bite right now. Ill definitely need an intense work out to after eating all that!"

Eli's faced became amused, Clare blushed and averted her eyes from his.

Oh god, she thought, why the heck did she even say that.

There was another brief silence.

"Eli"

"Clare"

They had both said the others name at the same time, they laughed.

"You go" Eli said

"Okay, look I just want you to know that im really sure about tonight. I know you probably feel like im making a quick judgment call on it but im not. I talked it all out with Ali tonight and I know that's this…" she began running her foot up and down his leg, causing Eli to look slightly startled "is what I want." Clare finished

Eli leaned over and kissed her on the lips, cupping her face with his hands.

"What, um, what were you going to say?" Clare said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

"I was just going to make sure that this was what you wanted, but you answered it for me." He smiled

Clare smiled back, "Should we go upstairs then?" she said innocently.

Eli stood up; "Give me about ten minutes, okay?" and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and went upstairs.

Clare sat in confusion, waiting for him to return. Her mind was spinning; this was it. Her hands began to tremble from excitement and nervousness. She stood up from her chair and gave herself a final check in her reflection in the window.

She began bringing the dirty dishes over to the sink when Eli finally returned.

She turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, smiling at her. She put the dishes down and walked over to him.

He took her hand in hers, "You ready?" he asked one final time.

"Absolutely" Clare replied.

They went upstairs.

**Author's note:** Yes, I know. The cutoff was an evil one! But good things come to those who wait :) lol I should hopefully have the next chapter up within the next few days! Once again, thanks for all the great reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Clare followed behind Eli to his bedroom, her fingers still enlaced with his. The short walk to his room felt like it took forever. She was ridiculously nervous, but also excited. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't wait to have Eli touching her all over.

They stopped outside his door, he turned to Clare and flashed her a smile before opening the door.

Clare was entered the room in slight shock; the room was filled with slow music playing in the background, candles and fake rose petals scattered over the floor.

"So, I hope you like the music…I don't exactly listen to a lot of slow stuff, but I figured most girls love Taylor Swift and stuff like that" Eli said

Clare took a few steps around the room, "You downloaded girlie music, bought dozens of scented candles and rose petals and decorated your room all for tonight? Wow, I guess you _are_ a romantic" she said in awe of what he had done

"So, I take it you approve then? I did it all for you of course" Eli smiled and walked towards her.

"Its…its amazing. Thank you" Clare said, putting her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

They remained there for a while; Clare was trying to hide the fact that Eli's grand gesture had nearly brought her to tears, and she didn't want to seem like an emotional wreck. She breathed in his scent and smiled.

She pulled herself out of the hug and looked at him "Well, I have something for you too." she said quietly. She slipped her purity ring off her finger, and taking Eli's hand, placed it into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"I want you to have it." Clare said, quietly

Eli looked at his hand for a moment and then at Clare. He could tell that this gesture had meant a lot to Clare and he turned and walked over to his dresser, and picking up a little trinket box placed the ring inside.

"If it means something, keep it right?" Eli said as he became face to face with her once again, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Or in my case…give it away." Clare said with a grin.

Eli pressed his forehead to hers, "We can still wait, you know."

"Believe me; I don't want to wait anymore." Clare laughed "I fear for my sanity if we don't tonight."

Eli leaned in to kiss her, his hands placed firmly on her hips, gripping at the fabric that separated her skin from his touch. Clare tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

Their tongues danced together, Eli slid his tongue over Clare's bottom lip sucking it lightly. The kiss intensified and Clare found her hands roaming all over Eli's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt, she moved her hands underneath it, feeling his stomach. She broke the kiss and gave Eli a little smile, before her shaky hands removed the article of clothing from his body. When it was removed, Clare tentatively traced her fingertips over his chest, abdomen and then bravely over one of his nipples. Eli's sucked in a breath, Clare gentle touch gave him goosebumps.

Their lips met again, but only briefly. Clare moved her lips to suck on Eli's earlobe and then moved down to kiss down to Eli's neck, and Eli's hands made their way to the first button of Clare's blouse.

Clare looked up at him; nodding her head in assurance that it was okay for him to remove it. Eli's fingers slowly undid each button, revealing more and more skin each time. When the blouse fell fully open, he moved his hands up her bare stomach and to her shoulders pushing it off. Clare turned red; her arms moved up to her chest and she folded them across it.

Eli smiled at her and pulled her close, the contact of their bare skin made Clare gasp. Eli began kissing down her neck; Clare moaned a little in her throat and moved her hands all over Eli's bare back, clinging to his shoulders.

"Mmm, it smells like vanilla." Clare said, tangling her hands in Eli's hair once again.

Eli removed his lips from her neck and chuckled "Candles…" he smirked a little moving his fingers to the hem of her skirt and pushed it down her legs, Clare stepped out of it. Eli took a step back to look at Clare fully.

"What?" Clare asked, blushing.

"Nothing, you just look amazing." Eli replied

Their lips met again. Their bodies pushed against each other in desperation and urgency. Eli could feel himself getting hard and the jeans he was wearing didn't exactly leave much room.

Clare moved her trembling hands to Eli's pants, he smiled into the kiss, and he couldn't help but find Clare's abrupt nervousness entertaining. She could be so forceful and yet so tame and unsure. Clare undid his pants and Eli stepped out of them.

Clare's eyes fell to her boxers; she couldn't help but find herself more turned on but how she had turned him on. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Eli moved his hands down to her ass, and Clare gasped a little. She pulled him towards the bed and pushed him into seated position onto it. She stood before him, their eyes locked with one another. Clare moved her hands through Eli's hair, and bent down to kiss him. Eli sat back a little further onto the bed, and Clare climbed onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist, just like before in the hearse.

Elis hands rested on her thighs, caressing them. He kissed down her neck, to the tops of her breasts, nipping a little at her skin. He moved them up to her back, resting them on her bra hook. Clare looked at him shyly and bit her lip. Eli proceeded to unhook her bra, and he slowly moved the straps down her arms, before removing the garment completely.

He pushed her down onto the bed so that he was hovering over her. His lips found her breasts once again. His tongue licked over one of her nipples that had become hard, he took one in his mouth and nipped at it lightly, causing Clare to arch her back. Clare's hands rested on his neck and she moaned at his touch. Eli's free hand had slinked up her body and began groping her over breast. Clare pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him fiery. She bucked her hips upward a little to meet his, the friction caused Eli to moan into the kiss. Clare felt herself getting wet; she curled her toes into the bed. He began grinding their hips together slowly; Care could feel herself soaking through the fabric of her underwear.

Eli moved his hand down between her legs and began to rub her. Clare broke the kiss with a loud moan, throwing her head back; she wanted so badly for the fabric separated her from his touch to be removed.

"You're so wet…" Eli said, almost impressed at his ability to make her so turned on, all Clare could do was turn 5 shades of red.

Eli sat up on his knees; he moved his hands up her legs slowly, teasing her a little. He pulled the undergarment down over her legs, throwing it aside.

"Oh wow…" Clare said innocently, as if speaking to herself.

"What is it?" Eli asked, moving back into his previous position.

"Im naked…with a boy…and its strange" Clare admitted, immediately realizing how ridiculous and childish she must have sounded

"Well, one does usually get naked before sex" Eli laughed a little but Clare looked off to the side of her.

Eli moved his hand up to her face and turned it so that she was looking at him.

"Clare…it's okay"

"I-I know" Clare said with a shaky voice, and she leaned up to kiss him. "Will you…" Clare said between kisses, "t-touch me again?" she breathed.

Eli obliged and moved his hand between her legs once again; he rubbed her clit slowly, making her wetter. Clare dug her hands into the sheets beneath her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were half shut and she was licking her lips. Eli thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life and speed up his movements, causing Clare to moan his name.

"E-Eli" she moaned, "Oh god…I want…"

"You want?" Eli said into her ear, sucking on her earlobe. He enjoyed feeling her squirm beneath him, enjoying every minute of him touching her.

"I want you to make love to me now…" she finally breathed "I can't wait any longer…I want you inside of me…"

Eli looked at her, she was serious. He could see the lust in her eyes, and he pushed his boxers down and tossed them aside with the rest of their clothing. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand table. Clare watched him as he slipped it on.

He positioned himself between her legs, at her entrance. Clare placed her hands onto his lower back; her whole body was shaking slightly.

Eli pressed his forehead to hers, and brushed his lips over hers lightly.

"You're ready?" he asked

"Mmhmm" Clare said nervously, biting her lip "You'll go slowly, right?" her voice trembling.

"Of course I will…if it gets to be too much just tell me, okay?"

Clare nodded, "…I love you." She said quietly

Eli smiled, "I love you too."

And with that Clare nodded, and Eli slowly entered her.

Eli moaned and dug his fingers into the bed beneath him. Clare's eyes went wide at his intrusion. She made no sound except for one little moan, which Eli couldn't determine as painful. She moved uncomfortably beneath him.

Once he was fully inside of her, he thrust forward a little. Clare moaned loudly. This time El knew it was out of pain. She had buried her face into his neck and he felt her fingernails digging into his back, clinging to him.

Eli let out a long breath, pulled out and thrust into her again. Clare bit down a little on her shoulder in pain, and moaned another little painful moan. He felt her body trembling beneath him. The agonizing slow pace was torture for Eli, but he was concerned for Clare so he didn't move.

"Clare…" He breathed, kissing her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He heard Clare sniffle a little and she removed her head from the crook of his neck, she had been crying.

She nodded her weakly, "It just hurts" she managed to say laying her head back onto the pillow, staring up at him, "You can keep going…"

He felt guilty as he looked at her puffy red eyes, her fingers still dug into his lower back. But he nodded and kissed her as he trust into her again.

More painful moans escaped from Clare's throat and into to kiss. Eli ran his hand up and down her thigh, trying to sooth her. He continued to thrust slowly, stifling moans that were building up in his throat. She was so tight and fighting the urge to thrust harder and faster was becoming more and more difficult.

Clare broke the kiss and turned her head away from Eli's, not wanting him to see the tears still coming from her eyes. The pain was indescribable; she was fighting the urge to sob uncontrollably. She felt Eli's warm lips on her neck, kissing it lightly. He moved a finger up to wipe a newly formed tear from Clare's cheek.

After a few more thrusts, Clare began to relax. It still hurt, but the hurt was mixed with pleasure. She turned her head back to face Eli, who she could tell was finding this pace agonizing. He thrust a few more times, the pain had nearly disappeared. He thrust again, Clare hardly felt any pain.

He thrust again, and pleasure sweep through Clare body. She moaned almost unconsciously at it, loosening her grip on Eli's back.

Eli looked down at her; she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. Her eyes were shut lightly and her mouth was curved into a half smile. He thought that it was starting to feel good for her too, and he let out a moan as he thrust into her once again.

He felt her buck her hips up to meet his thrusts, causing him to moan even louder.

"E-Eli…" she moaned "Go a…a little f-faster"

Eli sped up his movements slightly.

"Mmm…yes." Clare moaned, moving her hands up to his face and pulling him down into a kiss. They kissed each other fiercely, Eli thrust a little faster and this time with more force. He heard another quiet painful moan come from Clare and he immediately slowed down.

"Sorry…" he breathed

"No, no its okay. Do it again"

Eli thrust harder; he felt Clare spread her legs even wider in response.

"Oh god…Eli, harder" Clare moaned, she bucked her hips upward. Her head moved back and forth on the pillow in ecstasy. It had gotten to feel so good, and Clare was beginning to feel wilder.

Eli continued to thrust into her, their lips moved together with each thrust, both moaning in sequence. Their bodies had become ridden with sweat.

Eli pulled Clare upward so that she was straddling his hips once again. Clare let out an incredibly sexy groan and didn't stop her moments; she moved her hips faster and more roughly upon Eli's; the bed began to creek beneath them. Her hands pulling at his dark hair, her lips pressed against his forehead. Eli dug his fingertips into Clare hips, burying his face in the crook of her neck, kissing downward to hr shoulders. He moved one of his hands up so that it was caressing her breast, running his finger over her hardened nipple. Clare put her head back and moaned even louder.

Eli hadn't expected Clare to be so…vocal. It was a real turn on and he pushed his hips up to meet her thrusts again and again. Clare pulled him close, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms rightly around her waist, as they continued to move.

Clare's stomach began to tighten; her whole body felt like it was on fire. She dug her fingers into Eli's broad shoulders.

"Eli…" she moaned, "Oh Eli, I think…" she couldn't finish her sentence; the pleasure had completely taken over her. The best she could do was pull his face towards hers and kiss him, biting at his lower lip.

Eli could feel his climax approaching, Clare walls tightened around him.

"C-Clare…ohhh" he breathed

He changed his position and pushed her back down onto the bed, a little roughly. This only made Clare moan even more, she wrapped her legs around Eli's waist getting him as deep inside of her as her possibly could get. She gripped the bed sheets as Eli thrust into her even harder.

Both of them were breathing heavily in sequence, thrusting and bucking their hips. Until finally Clare threw her head back and let out on final passionate moan, screaming out his name. Eli did the same a few seconds later, giving one final hard thrust into Clare before meeting his end.

Eli collapsed on top of Clare, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head and running her fingers threw his hair. She was still in pure bliss, what had just happened had went above her expectations. It all felt very intense for a few moments, she held Eli tightly smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes once again.

"Eli…?" she laughed

"Mmm" he mumbled from Clare neck, and he shifted, removing himself from her. Clare squinted her eyes a little at his removal and automatically felt a little sore. He quickly disposed of the condom.

Clare pulled his face to hers, he smiled but then looked immediately confused.

"You're…you're crying again?" Eli asked, rather concerned

"It's nothing, don't worry." Clare said, running her fingertips over Eli's lips, "It's just overwhelming."

"But you're okay?"

Clare nodded reassuringly, "More then okay, believe me."

Eli grinned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, Clare snuggled into his chest, tracing her fingers over his abdomen.

"You were incredible" Eli said quietly, "Absolutely incredible. Where exactly did you learn to move that way?"

Clare giggled, "I have no idea!" she moved her face up to his. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I certainly didn't expect you to be such a moaner" Eli laughed

"I wasn't that bad!" Clare retorted

"I'd be surprised if the neighbors didn't hear you honestly…Ill be getting phone calls about noise disturbance"

"Well, you weren't exactly silent yourself." Clare said, pinching his side playfully.

Eli smirked and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"So, what now?" Eli asked mischievously

"Well…" Clare began, "I could go for a piece of that cake now, and then perhaps round 2?"

"Clare Edwards!" Eli said, surprised

Clare got up quickly, picking up Eli's shirt and hauling it over her head and starting walking towards the doorway. She turned around and smiled something about her standing there in his shirt, her hair all a mess was so goddamn hot that he couldn't help but stare.

"You coming?" Clare asked, swaying her body a little.

"Like I've ever said no to you before?" Eli said, getting up and putting on his boxers.

Clare laughed and grabbed his hand; he pulled her towards him and gave her one deep and passionate kiss, lifting her off her feet slightly before following her out the door.

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is! I hope you all liked it! I'll be writing more Eclare smut soon so keep on checking back! And once again thank you so much for all the great reviews! : )


End file.
